


Helix

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly gets demoted, he's doesn't really know how to handle it and turns to Matt for a little support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I seen the sneak peek trailer, but I haven't started watching the new season yet. I unfortunately doubt that what'll happen in the show will come anything close to what I wrote, but hey, that's half the fun right?

"Demoted!" Severide said again, his words laced with frustration as he threw his hands up in defeat, "They're demoting me!"

Right after Chief Boden called him into his office and stripped him of his rank, it was all Kelly could do to make it over to Casey's office without having a complete meltdown. That's what was happening now, just not as bad as it could've been, he felt a little calm in the fact that Matt was there with him, leaning gingerly against the wall as he saw the turmoil Severide was facing.

Casey watched silently, it's all he could do really, he could try to talk it out with Severide or comfort him, but he knew the way his head worked. Severide needed to process it completely first, get out all the feelings he was feeling and just take a minute. 

"Boden is actually letting it happen too," he looked at Casey, "He's not doing anything about it." 

"He can't, Sev."

Severide sighed, " I know, I j-just can't understand.."

Casey stepped forward, 

"They can't do this." Severide muttered, "I've worked so.. so damn hard for this firehouse and th-this job and.." 

"I know, babe. C'mere." Matt murmured softly, his arms stretched out towards Kelly.  
Usually public displays of affection weren't something they would ever consider at work, they kept it strictly professional. Today was different though, a special occasion almost. Because it's not everyday you get demoted, and you better believe that does something to a man's self esteem, especially when he didn't see it coming.

Emotional wreck didn't even begin to describe Kelly's mentality that day, and when shift was over, Matt thanked the big guy up above for the reprieve. It's not that Kelly was completely off the walls angry or that he was lashing out, no, it was essentially the complete opposite. In a way, he had shut himself down and even Matt wasn't being let in. To say that Matt had no idea what to say or do was a big understatement, in fact, he tended just to avoid the entire concept. That is to say, he didn't talk about the fact that he was now a higher rank than the dark haired man that was in the passenger seat of his truck. 

It had to sting though, out of nowhere you're just suddenly thrust out of everything you knew about your job and forced to take a new hold. Matt knew that Kelly's position as a lieutenant was as much an anchor to him as anything else in this world and he realized it'd be ten levels of recovery to try to deal with that loss.  
Matt was committed to their relationship though, he'd be there every step of the way and he'd help Kelly up every time that he would fall. He knew if the roles were reversed it'd be the same for him, he'd get the same love and compassion that Matt was more than willing and eager to give to Kelly right now.

When they arrived back at home, the first thing that Kelly did was bury his face into the crook of Matt's neck and began to cry softly, with each inhale a shake of his body against Matt's comforting one.

"Hey, that's okay, let it out. It's just you and me." Matt soothed, completely taken a back by the sudden burst of tears, stroking his back with comforting hands as he felt the tears begin to puddle on his shirt. It broke his heart not to be able to do more, stop the tears, fix the problems.

He had to hope that this was the worst Kelly would inevitably feel, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't be okay, not for a while. He'd have to go through a transition that nobody would ever want him to go through, it was shitty. Everybody at the house had his back and he knew they were all ready to rally by his side, it was how they were as a family, inseparable. Nobody could believe the demotion, they all knew Severide was one of the best firefighters out there and to see the system give him a punch in the face like that was nothing less than frustrating. 

Kelly lifted his head from it's resting spot on Matt's shoulder and pulled away, heading to the bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed. He let his bodyweight pull him as he fell to the side, his head hitting the pillow while his legs were left dangling off the edge of the bed. Matt, who was only a few steps behind him, stopped at the doorway and watched in confusion at the entire reaction of the man before him. When he had first heard the news concerning his boyfriend's rank, he'd thought the man would be shouting, angry and full of raw emotion.  
It was a surprise to see him so inwardly broken up yet so completely emotionless, it was almost as if he was all tied up on the inside.  
Matt moved to sit down next the poor guy, running his fingers through Kelly's hair, scratching his head gently, something that he found out awhile back was one of Kelly's favourite things.  
The want to make everything all better was rather overwhelming to Matt, he didn't really know if he should say something or just be quiet, he didn't know how to deal with the situation and that's not something he was really used to. It was usually not too hard to find solutions to anything these days, not with Kelly by his side and the unchanging fires on the job keeping him steady and alert.  
Matt pulled Kelly's hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They ended up having somewhat of cuddle sesh, something they hadn't taken the time to do in a while. Matt's chest rested against Kelly's back, and his arm attached like a seatbelt across his front, keeping him tight and steady. Some might call it spooning, but they were much to manly for them to even consider such a term. Manly and stubborn, a combination really, the very one that seemed to get them through the toughest of times.  
This particular tough time that they were in the midst of through would require a little more than that, Matt especially would need to throw in some extra love and support because he knew there was a potential downward spiral ahead and as much as he dreaded that thought, it was nearly inevitable. It's how Kelly dealt with things, it's how he did after Shay's death anyway, he wasn't the same Kelly for a while after that. Although they hadn't been dating then and maybe Matt liked to think that might make a difference now, a small one if anything. The possibility of getting shut out was scary, yeah, but he knew that if he worked hard, this trial could only bring them closer.  
Some people thought the demotion would get the best of him, but Matt liked to think Kelly was stronger than that, no, he knew he was. 

Kelly turned himself around in Matt's arms so that they were eventually face to face.

"It's gonna be okay, right?" Kelly whispered, his face was dead serious but his eyes betrayed the worry he felt inside.

"Of course. It'll all work out, Sev." Matt murmured, letting a sigh of relief escape because who the hell wouldn't when the man the matters most in their life has apparently decided not to shut you out? 

"It'll be okay." Kelly nodded, seeming to take comfort in the little reassurance Matt was able to give as he repeated the words. 

"I'll be okay." Kelly stated, nuzzling Matt's chest before pulling back just enough to look into Matt's eyes, "We'll be okay."  
And with that statement, or rather a promise of continuance; an understanding that he wanted to keep going and fight the fight instead of giving up and falling down, Matt leaned in and kissed Kelly. A soft kiss that gradually sped up to a very passionate and fast paced movement of interlocking lips and exploding fireworks.

They'd be okay.


End file.
